


Flash

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: 特殊治疗梗





	Flash

“所以是十年？”哈利蹙眉看起来努力思考的模样，手指按在长裤缝上，苍白的肌肤上只有眼圈上的乌黑在面庞上添了几丝色彩，异样的感觉，彼得想。

他挠了挠后脑勺，浓密的发旋中央的位置大概，“是八年。”，看着哈利漫不经心的模样，说完抿了抿嘴唇，他有些委屈执着争辩道。

哈利只是夹着墨镜腿肆意转动看起来对他的情绪一无所知，只是浅薄的两瓣红唇扯了扯带上了个微笑的弧度，“瞧我这记性。”指腹掐着墨镜将指头上红色血晕给压了下去，踩出一片白隔着一层透明的皮带着肉色。

彼得有些烦躁从扶栏上撑着就跳了出去晃动着背包，棕色圆润的大眼睛也不说话了只是直勾勾看着眼前的人。

“或许，”哈利刚刚开了个头然后只是望着远方渐渐被打上橘红色的云又戛然而止停了下来，默默地将墨镜扣上了长裤后面剪裁空闲出来的口袋上去了。

有风自河中央吹来，拉下他额偏角的金发帘子碎碎的和稀疏的流苏坠一样，哈利瞥向彼得腰侧贴向口袋的一抹红眼神涣散开来，不算是欲言又止，只像是总结陈述完毕后的默然。

彼得扬着眉毛，粗黑的两笔画成了一条，“嗯？”他一点也不确定自己听到了些什么，河风不大，他的听力也是毋庸置疑的，看着哈利垂了眼帘，努着嘴意识到不妥把话题向别处引去了，“法国超模，我见到过你的那些风流韵事，杂志小报可爱这种新闻了。”彼得抬手拍了拍哈利的肩头，尽量做出挤眉弄眼的揶揄样，卡在哈利肩头的手不由自主地握紧了些。

哈利低下头，像是被老师抓到过错的学生一般面对着彼得，不好意思地笑了笑抬头，不过多了几分坦然，“你知道的，这个身份总是如此。”，金钱和权力在一片纷乱中是春日花园中开得最盛的花朵，总是招蜂引蝶，环绕无数有所求的追随者。

“那你呢，我好奇你在这又是怎么样？”看着眼前扒拉着扶栏，笑得露出一口整齐大白牙的好友，哈利忍不住想要将问题祸水东引，但说白了多半还是好奇的在意。

“这，”彼得看着哈利忽然变得收敛了脸上阳光灿烂的笑容，他有点不知所措，不久前还话痨加多动的性质忽然变了，“这很复杂。”，迟疑了半天在望向那双灰蓝色眼睛时，他开口道。

“我知道，你就是一个喜欢把所有问题复杂化的人。”哈利无奈地耸了耸肩。

“她叫格温，格温史黛西，为你工作。我们原来是，但现在已经不是了。”彼得拉了拉嘴角然后意识到这太过勉强了，所幸将嘴唇抿紧，双目涣散在哈利身后的游乐场背景上，看着一个个走过的行人变成一团糊影。

“喔噢，这周围的一切变化真大”，哈利踩着脚下的石块努力保持平衡，“蜘蛛侠，章鱼怪，”他慢悠悠地望向彼得，“ 这一切都和原来不一样了。”

彼得抬手揽住哈利的肩头，“你看到的是这样，好像都翻了个新，但事实上一切本质都和原来没有什么差别，就像我，还站在这和你一起。”，他张开双手像鸟儿张开翅膀但不是为了飞翔，只是为了展示包容和果敢。

哈利眼眸闪了闪，手指头交叠住，“当年我被送出国时我企图忘掉在这，所有的一切，当然这也包括你，”说到这他有些疲惫和无意，“但是我很庆幸，有些记忆总归是无法磨灭的，就像你。”

“当然，你就只有我一个朋友，和我只有你一个朋友一样。”他得意地看了哈利几眼，听着石块贴向水面擦碰发出咚咚的响声最后坠入了河底。

 

当哈利打来电话的时候，彼得还昏睡在车站下的实验室里，他所接收的一切都看起来猝不及防。

哈利听起来不太好，不用太多猜想，一下就隔着手机一道电流传过来将他昏沉的大脑激醒。

“我需要你帮我找到蜘蛛侠，我需要他的帮助。”当哈利望向他眼中是急切时，彼得下意识后退了一步。

“哈利？”他愕然。

“我，身上有逆转录病毒，直到回来我父亲告诉我，看到他躺在床上死气沉沉的模样，而且，”他对着彼得张开自己的双掌，颤抖，无法抑制住的，“我会比父亲更加凄惨，因为这个该死的诅咒。”，说到这他烦闷地扯了扯衣领，那块绿斑刺得他头皮都发疼。

“哦，哈利，我...”，他只觉得慌张，“这一切是怎么...”是怎么发生的，一切都在没有准备中猝不及防投掷过来的保龄球飞速转过来打翻现有的一切。

“我希望你不要把她卷进来，这危险的一切。”警长的话还言犹在耳，哈利看着自己的木然，他或许太无动于衷了，然后哈利抱住了他，那瘦弱的身躯还在颤抖。

“please.”哈利甚至还在请求。

他的声音和他的整个人一样特别，当哈利靠在他肩膀上时，彼得想，他想退却，也无法诉说真相，但是哈利看起来那样绝望。

哈利脸色苍白呜咽着将痛楚吞入腹中，牙关咬的太紧了，没有办法，这全身上下蚀骨的疼痛发作起来让他只能将自己全身，齿缝间溢出的铁锈味在粗重的呼吸中吞咽了下去。

彼得搂住他，看着额头上冒出的冷汗，对这未知属于哈利的折磨忽然发起慌来。

原来书本上注例的所有病痛都不过是几个字轻易涵盖的陌生的话，倘若真有一天亲眼目睹它发作时的惨痛在所有在乎的人身上又或者是自己身上时，它的可怖才真正让人毛骨悚然起来。

哈利双唇抿紧向内翻，看起来是转动卡住齿轮的机械口，唇瓣也被卷入了其内，有血丝一点点从罅隙中漏出，蜿蜒到嘴角边上去了。

 

“我会去找他。”彼得应承了下来，喃喃自语。他无法在看到哈利所经历的苦难后还要做出视而不见的姿态，他不能做这样的一个混蛋。

他知道血液不会有用的，它带来的伤害只会与原来的目的适得其反。

他需要找到更为适合的方法。

他需要知道哈利的近况。

奥斯本大宅对他来说是个熟悉的地方，即使八年未再进去过，但是和哈利有关的记忆都在脑海中清晰。

或许哈利不会知道，他和蜘蛛侠的第一次会面在夜晚，他的床侧，而不是后来朝他摔酒杯的那一次。

哈利的血带着危险的不安，在尝试研究前就是如此，他带着可以治愈的基因，但是单纯的血液并不能救治，彼得绝望起来，那是镌刻在DNA上的烙印。

无法使用血液，遗传物质，彼得深吸一口气，仿佛一切要被带上了一个迷而又迷的方向上去了。

肠道的吸收，体液本质最好为蛋白质在吸附中如果可以适当的转化的话，彼得蜷在显微镜旁发呆。

 

“你知道所谓的爱吗，彼得？”哈利拔起草地上的一根长叶茎，随意丟掷在一旁。

十岁的他，即使因为家庭因素比他人早熟敏感一些，但却并不能回答这个问题，哈利毫不在乎自己身上的小礼服，还是瞎乱在草地上乱蹭，花园内按时节栽种的花朵此刻在春夏交接之际被松开的土壤有泥块跌在周围灰白的周遭瓷砖上，原来春日里的姹紫嫣红都干枯逝去了，彼得看着忙碌的林业工人，只记得当时的一股草腥被嗡嗡的割草机削平伴着草屑散开来跑向他鼻腔内。

爱太过广泛了，彼得想，但是他知道他爱哈利，当时小心翼翼地望着提问的人，他说不出口，他可是个小男生，男生，他坚定地想。

 

当然，答案到现在他也不会反驳，现如今想起来。

 

然后，他又和哈利再见面了，在对方拒绝他以蜘蛛侠身份提出的建议后，他继续日常的以彼得帕克的身份。

在提出那个建议时，他觉得自己像个变态。

 

“我想你已经知道了那所谓蜘蛛侠的提议了，彼得?”哈利看起来阴郁不已，只是用手指揉着眉心舒缓这一场场从有希望到希望渺茫的打击下的挫折，嘴唇也发紫还染上了一层蒙蒙的白色。

 

彼得默不作声算是半个回应，他无法忽略那管他从哈利越发薄凉的透明肌肤清晰看着像幽蓝诡谲泛着不安的静脉中,每一个细胞都将死亡迫切地施加在眼前，他最在乎的人身上。

不该这样的，彼得深吸一口气，这是一场尴尬的救治过程，蜘蛛侠看起来大概像是一个不怀好意居心叵测的超级变态，而他也只是一个躲在面具下的沉默不语的懦弱之人。

他欲言又止因为自己的关心就像是一个所谓的不光彩的掮客，凡事需要一个平衡，他希望哈利能远离那些与自己超能力所附带的危险，这绝非是信任的问题，他也无法道清自己的感情，爱欲总是复杂的无解。退一步来说，他确认自己爱哈利，八年的时光足以为他验证清楚，但是他无法确认哈利的感情，当他猛然破坏了现有的关系或许他们连朋友都无法再保持住了，他可以将感情掩藏装作不在，但是不能就这样失去一个朋友。

“哈利，我知道你情况已经...”彼得还是抑制不住的开口，“我为你遭受的一切觉得不安，愤怒，焦灼，但是，哈利，我希望你能好好的...”他尚为说完就被打断。

“只为活着？”哈利愤怒地嘶吼道，“你以为我不想吗？但是，”他看着，目光如炬，彼得只觉得越发心虚了起来。

哈利摆了摆手，说不出的颓废，“你不懂，因为你根本不在乎，出去吧，彼得，等下我还有一个会。”，他将自己窝陷在旋转皮椅上，像个颓废的失去疆土的国王。

彼得转身，他拉着背包肩带，低声说了一句再会，推开门，转身离开。

哈利总是有自己的坚持，彼得想他这辈子永远也弄不懂。他为一个谜而疯狂，虽然他无法解开，但这并不影响他对他的吸引。

彼得躺在床上，试图把手机丢开，越远越好这样他可以不去强迫自己看哈利是否给他联系，他也可以抑制住自己想去联系的心思。

但是有关哈利血液的分析结果无论怎么样都无法就那样忽视。

他不能坐视不理，彼得盘腿坐了起来，想到他塞入抽屉里准备好的药剂，他想，他需要做些什么。

 

在哈利到来之前，彼得有无数次想要放弃这个计划，在哈利到来后坐在他床上，梅姨今天要上晚班不会回来，他也在后悔，在端上那杯加上安眠药的牛奶时，彼得想自己或许还有机会放弃，但是当哈利最终还是按照计划毫不设防的喝掉后，彼得想，或许，退路和放弃都被最后的执拗给斩断了，他卑劣且虔诚。  
彼得望着哈利困顿的模样，接过了他手上的玻璃杯，他无法看到自己的表情，这是人的共同之处，只能以物相之才能看清自己，但此刻，他觉得这并没有必要，他并不忧愁欢喜只是需要冷静的像一滩死水。

哈利打着哈欠在他床上睡了过去，他只是安静地看着一切，哈利刚刚喝下的牛奶还沾了点奶沫在嘴唇上一圈，安眠药的剂量掺在里面不多，但也刚好够让他睡一个好觉了。

彼得伸出手将那一圈乳白色顺着哈利嘴唇的轮廓全都擦到了指腹上，哈利呼出的气息微热打在他手指或者是手背拱起的部位，均匀的呼吸声与胸口内挤压贲张的肺部凑成协调的节奏，他的心砰砰直跳在静谧的周围聒噪的似夏日炎炎饱经烤晒发出宁死不屈嘈杂声的鸣蝉。

他和卑鄙的麦克白大概是没什么两样了吧，彼得注视着已然沉沉睡过去的哈利，才从床边站起身，每一步走得膝盖都发硬，拉出抽屉里他偷偷配好的试剂，还有他从实验室顺来的一次性注射器，拔动活塞看着发绿的液体全部顺着针孔涌到了上头。

彼得拉开哈利瘫放在床上的手臂，将衣袖推开，看着一寸又一寸赤裸雪白的肌肤，将药剂扎入臂弯间一抹发紫青的血管中。

他在里面多见了助眠的成分，确保在这一场迷乱中归咎到最后只是场无迹可寻的缥缈梦。彼得看着白皙似羸弱的肌肤上在枕头抽出后汨出一滴红，落在漫无边际冰冷寒雪中瞩目绽放出来妖冶的红玫瑰，皮肤被扎破的刺痛让睡梦中的哈利也不禁蹙着浅哼了一声。

然后黑色短袖和长裤包裹住的身躯，渐渐有绯色荡涤开在莹白色之内，哈利的双唇也跟着煮沸软成一团的牛奶身躯一般看着滚烫，两瓣被掐的要滴出汁液的紫红色花瓣抿紧，里面或许还会有幽香的蕊心等着谁来拨开采撷。

药剂里还多添点催情的成分，当他看向陷入药效中蹭碰着他特地垫的比平时更加蓬松枕头的哈利时，向上推搡哈利贴身短袖的手开始颤抖起来，不管是出于什么目的，这都看起来无比卑劣。

即使每次疼过去之后，新一轮的折磨来临总会提醒我习惯了并不会麻木，它依旧很疼。彼得甚至还能记起哈利对他说这句话时逆转录病毒刚刚发作完毕时被脱去所有精力时惨淡却执拗的模样。

他只能无能为力站在一旁束手无策，看着汗水打湿哈利全身上下，紧紧抱住他在苦痛的阶段无法成为溺水时的任何助力，甚至是一根稻草的微薄之力他也称不上。

哈利颤抖忍受的模样，在不可预计的恶毒诅咒中单薄的好似在下一秒就会湮灭在这所谓的世事无常中。

他只能张开臂弯将哈利揽住，彼得能嗅到他身上绝望的味道，哈利食指掐在他肱头肌上用力的要脱节了，彼得感受不到疼，或者说他所感受的疼在比不过哈利所遭受的痛楚时他感觉这算不得什么了。

他想看看哈利，哪怕原本骄傲精致的容貌此刻已经纠成一团五官惨不忍睹，他也想看看他。彼得在触碰到哈利下巴企图将他掰过来直视那双独一无二的灰蓝色眼眸时展示自己的存在，只是攥住了一个无法撼动的僵硬。

不要，他听见哈利咬牙切齿倔强的声音，我现在糟糕透了。彼得歪着头感受到哈利将头埋在他肩上，看见哈利手臂露出的那一截皮肤上是一块污渍腐蚀出的绿斑，看起来只觉得狰狞。

我不在乎，彼得想这样回答，最终也还是将张张合合的嘴唇盖上，在哈利张嘴咬住他颈脖，然后他甚至可以听见血流出的声息，他也可以想象到哈利就着疼痛的生理泪水还有他的血混杂着在压抑疼痛的吞咽动作下将他们吞进腹中，执拗地让人看到他所见不多的脆弱，却还是保持着最后的坚决心虚地将自己埋在固守之处。

彼得低头亲吻哈利节节肋骨突兀冒出的胸膛，他总是瘦削的可怕，彼得回忆着所有和哈利有关的过往这般想到。他无法用力，嘴唇吮吸着微热的肌肤做出最原始渴望的啮咬吮吸和舔舐，他只能轻轻地忍耐且虔诚用嘴唇擦拭这具身体。

他将哈利的手抬起越过头顶，轻而易举将哈利的黑色短袖扯下，彼得感知着自己嘴唇也开始变得灼热起来，他低眉善意温柔的微笑，将手中的布料叠好，抚平好褪下时的褶皱叠放在椅子上。

他有些迷糊，只是一杯牛奶和彼得那张熟悉的床铺，嗅着大男孩独有的气息与不知名洗涤剂交织在一同的味道，哈利忽然昏昏欲睡，即使在家中那张king-size柔软度不知道要好多少倍的大床上他也只是孤枕难眠而已。

他很快就跌入了梦乡，一切尝起来安稳宁静，除了臂弯那的刺痛感，他像是被一只残暴的蚂蚁给用力叮了那么一口，可是他实在是太累了，连举起手把它拍死的力气都没有。  
随即应该是彼得床上有跳蚤之类的乱活动的什么动物吧，哈利恶意的猜测这不怪他，谁叫彼得帕克看起来像一只温柔蠢萌却又忠心耿耿的大型犬类呢？他实在是太累了，嘴角啫着笑，胸口被宠物犬骚动着发痒一般，像是要搔到他心里去，软软的，温和的轻柔感。

哈利只觉得自己跌破在一片黑暗中，无力动弹，只是昏昏的偶尔还能感知到一些虚虚幻幻的刺激，他的嘴忽然被堵住了，摩擦着另一块不知名的部位，他张了张嘴双唇蠕动了几下，猝不及防外界温热成果冻的空气砸向他的口内，无力地吮吸了几口，双腿被按住摆起了一个姿势，他看着昏暗的周围，忽然有亮光打在他眼睛上争先恐后地刺向他的眼球折磨着他，是外界不切实际的舞台灯等着将他变成光圈下哗众取宠的提线木偶了？他可不是凯瑟琳泽塔琼斯饰演的威尔玛被律师操纵着来炒作的工具。

他厌烦地蹬了蹬腿，然后大腿内侧有布料擦过他异样感，只是随即他连感知的黑暗都没有了，彻底沉浸在无意识的昏睡中过去了。

彼得将日光灯关上，摸索着他熟悉的空间将床侧的台灯打开，照出一室旖旎欲来的味道，他颤抖地解开哈利的皮带，褪下他的长裤，一点点，大概是动作太大了些，哈利不满地提了提腿，他只得放轻自己的动作，小心地将那双匀称还发白的双腿给剥出来，和上衣一样，他也好脾气地将他服服帖帖地折好摆放在椅子上，然后彼得深吸了一口气，将哈利的底裤拉了下来，哈利赤身裸体地就那样躺在他的床上，那张陪他度过了八岁以后记忆的睡榻。

哈利赤裸的如同新生儿一般还闭着双眼，哈利体毛没有那般茂盛，双腿和手臂都是稀稀拉拉的体毛，在和他的比较中大概是可以忽略了，只有胯间耷拉着性器躲在的那一丛金色或者说是近乎稀白的耻毛才羞羞答答的一片长在器官的附近。

他该怎么做，彼得一直在思考这个问题，但却还是百思不得其解，一切都源于生活的复杂与曲折，看着哈利的裸体，他有些羞赧，即使这是同性，但却掩盖不了他对渴望贴近所爱之人的反应，他手足无措只得立马给哈利盖上床侧的薄被。

他以为自己会有足够的时间与父母相伴在八岁以前，然后他攒着所有耐心在美术课上尽力去勾勒他们的身影，但最后他们和画都消失在了他处；他以为自己会有足够的时间对本叔说出你是我最为敬重的父亲，可是他只能拥抱他慢慢发凉的身躯；他还以为有足够的时间能安静守候住所有和哈利有关的记忆等着他归来，等待的时间可长可短却要被生硬的划上一个句号。到了此刻他才醒悟过来，从来就不曾有过长的时间被规划在人生里，它们总是在人们自以为富裕时吝啬地将心存的幻想打破。

他慢吞吞地将自己的短袖和牛仔裤脱掉，看着床上睡容恬淡的哈利，负罪感和自我舒缓的辩解轮番上阵，冲刷着他的大脑，他现在还可以后悔收手然后看着哈利死在他眼前，又或者作出这种令人不齿的行径来确保住还有余生来等着救赎自己。

彼得将薄被从哈利身上一点点拉开，一具同样的男人身躯躺在他在荷尔蒙茂盛一段时期内自慰过的床上，那是他揣在大脑最深处保险柜里的秘密感情的男主人，但他反而因此更加慌乱。

他拿起去超市付款时遭遇收银员暧昧眼神下窘迫付款丢进购物袋里的润滑剂，彼得想过研究一下牌子，但实在对这些琢磨不透，他将里面的液体挤出，然后按着在网站上观摩过的一些教程电影，试探地将它伸入哈利下半身那一大块隐秘的地方。

男性和男性间的性爱不算普遍但也绝非稀奇，彼得跪坐在哈利双腿间，手指在那块要摩擦的穴口中被吮吸的有些酥麻，他立刻红了脸，即使他是蜘蛛侠也掩盖不了他处于躁动青春期的事实，他胯间的阴茎原本是耷拉着，在触感上的刺激后，尴尬又或者是在意料之中地站了起来。

总是这样，青少年的勃起来得莫名其妙，或者不是时候，当意识到时，它就已经在那里了不招即至，斥之不去，在亲吻时，在拥抱的心猿意马时他总是如此不受控制，错得不成体统。

彼得蜷在角落里在不声不响中度过了发育期，不管这之中可能的如何别扭都无法停止走向既定站牌的结果，十三岁时他的嗓音变得低沉不再是原来听起来脆生生的感觉，紧接着十四岁性器官的变化，那些伴随着生长出来的毛发如同雨后春笋悄无声息地冲开了本来荒寂的土壤长了开来，还有他被一日日开始拉长的骨骼在随后支起了大男孩的身份，即使他总是弓着背仿佛是羞涩沉默地掩盖自己的变化，又或者只是甘愿窝在尽可能足够的空间中任由自己平凡渺小。

在第一次感到胯间的黏腻时，彼得并不意外，这所谓的生理知识大概普遍到普知了，但那还是从他最隐私的地方流出的，不管怎么说还是怪难为情的，认命地换下来开始跑到卫生间洗去这属于身体最本能成长的痕迹，一来是为了脸面，二来他还想借此掩耳盗铃时间对他的调整，仿佛他还未长大，还是可以享受梅姨拥抱着在感冒时睡前故事的权力，欺骗自己哈利也并没有走的太远他还是当初的模样，时间还没那么长那么快，总之彼得开始有了一个关于成长的第一个心照不宣的小秘密。

哈利也和他一样会面对这样的尴尬吗？在搓洗内裤时，彼得偶尔会在大脑中飘过这个问题，答案必然是肯定的，他知道只是他开始向长大过渡，开始不像以前下意识找寻自己和他人的不同，反而开始习惯性思考自己与他人的相同，他知道这是正常生理现象，但他还是忍不住因此浮想联翩，他只有哈利一个朋友，然后，他很想哈利。

他的手指在后穴内的软肉中活动，看着哈利半勃起的阴茎，那药剂作祟的结果，里面湿滑的内壁吸附住他沾了润滑剂的手，他努力想要将他伸进去开疆扩土，即使他并不明白自己到底应该怎么做还是能这样无意识地探寻抠挖和抽插，这让他的胯部绷的更紧了。

彼得无法确认自己的力道，但睡梦中的哈利显然感受到了其中的一丝粗蛮，张开嘴不满地哼叫了几声，动了动腰身，他贴向前，然后勃起的阴茎开始蹭碰哈利也逐渐翘起的性器，同样器官的碰撞，这种感觉，很微妙，喉间溢出一声喟然，短促且倾向于无声。

他空闲的手开始用大拇指指腹摩擦着哈利大腿内侧那一块，彼得其实手足无措只是想找个动作来分散自己的注意，很快，他看见那一层薄嫩的皮肤被他擦红，他手指的扩张也开始变得没有耐心起来，肠肉争先恐后地吮吸他的手指，湿滑温软不再像最开始抗拒已经将他的三根手指没入其中了。

这一切都很诡异，他们好像是在做爱，但却不是，彼得无法随心所欲地触及哈利身上的每一块区域，因为这根本不是性爱，他们连恋人都不是，真要细究起来，只算是他下作的一意孤行。

彼得将手指从哈利身体内抽开，拿着润滑剂倒了一些在他勃起的性器上，他看着哈利蹙起的眉头忽然被熨平了下去，呼吸均匀地睡在他的床上，他见过哈利在奥斯本大宅房间中的睡容，彼得发现那是不一样的，他惶恐不安内心也被煎熬地要焦掉，一丝血斑都没有了。

他低头，看着润滑剂顺着哈利的后穴沾到床单上，也顺着他的阴茎，一点点抽丝滴到床上，他深吸了一口气，只有上帝才知道他并没有冷静下来，然后，他双掌按在哈利的胯骨处，使力，微微抬起了一些，然后滴着透明液体的领口对准哈利那，他刚刚开垦好的后穴，一点点挺了进去。

这种性交简直是最不可思议的过程，彼得看着后穴宛如一张小嘴，将的阴茎一点点吞入，他当然不是自夸自己的尺寸，只是那狭小的地方要将他胯下的肿胀都吸入，这无论如何看都不可思议。

即使彼得从未真枪实弹地体验过性爱，无论是男生还是女生都没有过经验，但他却在本能地，在阴茎被收缩的甬道壁吸附挤压包裹住时，挺起胯向最深处挤入又微微后退一些，摩擦着肠壁，既不显得急功近利也在欲海中抓寻属于自己的理智，他阴茎的探入，无论再怎么开垦过也在抽插时带起一阵阵钝痛，将哈利刺激地嘶牙咧嘴，身体摆动着试图挤掉身下的异物。

初时的过程并不好受，对于哈利来说那是被牵扯被撕开的抽痛，对于彼得来说那是被挤压地过紧摩擦在阴茎上的痛楚，彼得的手掌包住哈利白皙的阴茎，按着自己打手枪的经验开始撸动了起来。

性交中，一方的入侵，一方是包容这两者的相互之间不止是在床榻间的动作还可能包括在爱情中一系列想要维持关系的事情上双方的举措。

彼得手掌的帮助让哈利后穴开始放松下来，由于快感的来临，他开始滑向更深处，一点点侵入到更里面去了，甬道被阴茎撑开的开始适应起来，有液体慢慢分泌出来，润滑着摩擦。彼得沉着脸，想要努力把那所谓的快感丢弃，他不想让自己变为单纯沉溺在欲望快感中的俘虏。

哈利的脸颊在他无意识的动作中染上了秾丽的情欲味道，泛起了一点点薄红，哈利锁着眉头，腰身跟随着彼得的撞击摇摆，脸庞上只是单纯的懵懂不知，额头上汨汨的开始冒出细汗，嘴唇张张合合，脸颊最后已然绯红的过分却还是带着无知单纯的青涩，即使在发黄的台灯光下哈利的脸庞多像是被沉淀定格在老照片中一瞬间的瑰宝，彼得的思绪乱飞，夹杂的起来的诱人和单纯加上被挤压抽插带来的快感，他隐隐有了射精的冲动，他们在光影挥舞中交合，一切欲望被投射在墙壁上，总之不能让它嵌落到心中去。

他看着哈利在自己的撞击下头陷在蓬松的枕头上颤动，他们的喘息声交织着在一起，那张单人小床在二人交织的动作中开始咯吱咯吱作响，彼得大口大口地呼吸，看着在睡梦中因不适而胡乱动弹的哈利，看着他的手指扣在床单上忍受着他不知道的一场治疗过程，荒诞可笑，然后彼得俯下身头贴在哈利肩膀处，他的阴茎还在哈利体内抽搐着律动，他的双臂环在哈利腰腹上，胸膛与哈利贴近，腹部也在相触，然后就这样将他包围起来，在快感来临时，枕在哈利肩头等着射精结束。

这是彼得第一次，如此近的距离贴近哈利，应该是场救赎吧，却怎样品读都像是一场阴谋。他的阴茎在喷泄完之后开始疲软起来，看着哈利颈脖上的那块绿斑，他的双眼也开始酸涩，眼眶一圈忽然湿润起来，他眨了眨眼睛将那些莫名出现的液体汇集到眼角，忽然他抽噎了起来，哈利的呼吸洒在他周围，他的双腿与哈利互相缠绕，双掌铺在哈利光滑的后背将他按入自己怀中，尽管是无意识地，哈利的双臂也在晃晃悠悠时搂住了彼得精壮的腰身。

“stay with me.”彼得小声地念叨到，听起来像是无声的嘶吼，沙哑，苍白。

然后他起身手掌卡在哈利的胯骨上，将阴茎抽出，大概多用了几次力才让疲软的性器得以滑出，他看着哈利后穴流出的混杂淫靡的液体和他前端泄出的精液混在一起，房间内充斥着腥腻的味道，一张床上原本铺的平整的床单此刻已经是一塌糊涂了。彼得松开双腿与哈利分离，捡起在刚刚撞击下掉落到地上的薄被，盖上了哈利胸膛，他在床边的一小块空地坐下，听着床垫发出窝陷下弹簧压缩的响声，此刻他和哈利都还是赤身裸体的，哈利还在算计好的睡梦中，而他只能清醒地坐在一侧，在黑暗中，他刚刚顺手拉下了台灯的开关，一瞬间看着黑暗将自己吞噬，听着另一个人的呼吸声，安静地等着黎明的来临。

为什么是黎明？因为药剂转换需要着几个小时的等待，等待着哈利的身体将他体内最私密最独一无二的体液分解，找寻修补损垮身体唯一的生机，这听起来恶心也是他唯一觅求到的方法。彼得觉得有些发凉，但他的皮肤上每一层都是滚烫，他的感知和他的触觉都混混沌沌在一片撕扯中失去了最平庸的本能。

为什么要做这件事？因为，他别无他法。在开始这一系列之前，即使在刚刚他骑在哈利身上时他也还在思考这个问题，加起来这个次数，定然已经是千千万万次了，彼得知道自己算不得是什么谨慎之人，唯一能让人挑出来夸的大概算得上是在学业上的一点机灵，还有人家挑不出来的，大概是只有那么一点变异的好运气了，他对力量迷茫过，但还是坚定这是份馈赠，是一盒果匣，他恰好是分发善意与希望的持匣者。彼得知道希望有多重要，所以他无法吝啬，在面对哈利时，而且哈利还是他唯一的朋友。

朋友的界限总是或宽或窄，或模糊或清晰，而对于彼得帕克来说，能嵌进他狭窄磨具中模糊的身影大概只是哈利奥斯本。

他在等待，等着破晓时的微光爬到他窗帘的边角，等着听到邻居家有人早起时的洗漱和断断续续谈话以及锅碗瓢盆碰撞中日常可爱的嘈杂，在这之前，他会安静地坐在床边，等着夜晚过去，厄俄斯驾驶着她的马车将天边的灰蒙擦除。

在无眠的夜晚过去后，彼得将床上的哈利抱起，小心地将下半身那一片斑驳给擦拭干净顺便给自己清洗了一个大概，然后抽掉那张混乱的床单，将它扭作一团扔到了洗衣机中，柔顺剂和洗衣液都随意在倒在了规定的空格上，听着里面开始注水翻滚起来的声响，他才将准备好的新床单铺换好。

擦好哈利身上的水渍后，彼得拾起放在椅子上哈利的衣物，他之前认真的叠好了，所以现在看起没有皱巴巴地缩成一团。彼得现在不太确定药效，只能小心翼翼地将哈利的腿抬起，将底裤和长裤一件件套回到哈利身上，然后再是上衣，他拉扯着领口来防止在套头时将哈利卡闷住，渡过那头已经乱糟糟的金发给它再添了一笔乱之后，彼得将哈利的手臂放下，将上衣最终拉扯下来盖住身体，看起来和他睡着之前没有什么两样。

他注视哈利，呼吸与他贴的极紧，或许下一秒哈利就会醒来看他颤动的睫羽，彼得将呼出的气体收回，下意识屏住了呼吸，他管好自己从床上爬离。

尽管彼得一夜未眠，但他精神还是好得过分，在一切都结束之后，事到如今他忽然冷静了下来，有关于这一切的。

他就坐在与书桌搭边的椅子上，继续等待。

“我睡了多久了？”哈利抬手按在自己额头上，觉得通体舒畅，他很久没有享受过这样一个舒心的睡眠时间了，他皱着眉头看起来像是不耐烦的样子，但只是双眼在刚刚睡醒后无法睁大，眼皮还粘在原地，周围的光线惹人嫌，周围的一切他只能努力去看清。

彼得看着哈利曲起手臂在然后睡在了手肘上笑了笑，“也不长，一个夜晚而已。”，他的声音无法掩盖无眠，听起来有气无力的疲惫还有他眼下的那一圈黑弧线。

哈利看着盖住自己身上的被子，嘴角弯了弯准备给自己翻个身，身体却被带起的从尾椎骨开始全身酸痛，“哦，该死的。”，他的腰和屁股酸麻的不成样子了此刻。

“你的床可真厉害，把我折腾的，不过看你比我更惨就是了。”哈利揉了揉自己的屁股，从被子里爬了出来，踩上自己的鞋。

彼得只是挠了挠头，没有说话，看起来迟缓有些呆愣。

“多些你昨晚的收留，彼得，我想应该把自己先收拾一番。”哈利扯了身上的衣服，有些意外它们没被睡出一道道干瘪的皱纹，身上的气味也不像往常醉酒后的糟糕，他在自己一头乱草蓬蓬的金发上抓了几把，走向了浴室。

出乎意料的，话痨的彼得今天格外的安静，哈利觉得有些奇怪但还也无法深思，或许彼得只是单纯的没有睡好的缘故，他打开水龙头从流出的一管水流中掬起了一把水浇在自己脸上，水痕一条顺着他的额头，四面八方流开，眼睫毛上沾着水珠，哈利仔细地擦了几下确保自己视力回归。

抬头望向镜中的自己，脸上还是一层不均匀的水膜湿漉漉的，抬手习惯性摸向颈脖处硌手的那块地方，指腹摩擦着它，还是一如既往的粗糙丑陋，却不似以往触碰时会引起刺痛，它看起来温顺了很多。

难道是痛的已经麻木了？哈利心生疑窦，拉扯着领口，向镜子前凑去，看着那一块曾经张扬着要在他的皮肤上扩张的 沉疴宿疾 ，忽然收起了尖锐的触角收缩成一团倏忽间丧失了原来的可怖，就连上面诡异不安的绿也黯淡无光，漂去了那些恶意，现在看起来就倾向于一块平淡无奇的疤痕。

这可真奇怪，不是吗？哈利对着镜子中的自己喃喃细语道，那些不解，疑惑，茫然破土而出，一瞬间长出参天大树搔动着枝丫张牙舞爪，哗啦啦摆动在他脑海中，久久不能平息。

在第二天醒来，他望向颈脖处，那块不规则萎缩成了一块点，原来总是控制不住颤抖的双手现在，起码在最近这两天都是规规矩矩，像是一场不真实的梦，扑朔迷离，脖子后方向上的一块吻痕，静静地贴在那，无声无息。  
End


End file.
